


High & Low

by JWMelmoth



Category: Glee
Genre: AU prequel, M/M, prompt ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 07:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20578460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JWMelmoth/pseuds/JWMelmoth
Summary: During Regionals ‘warm-up’, Sebastian gets distracted.





	High & Low

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starlight_Daylight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_Daylight/gifts).

> For Starlight_Daylight, who wanted a one-shot in the NH universe in which highschool KB sort-of meet. :)
> 
> DISCLAIMER 2020: As the author of this work, I do NOT condone this work to be copied or otherwise made available outside Archive of Our Own. This work was written specifically for publication on AO3 and is not for profit. Any re-publication on for profit/monetised apps/sites is not authorised or supported by me.

_ I hope we don’t go to Breadstix again to celebrate our win, _ Sebastian mused. _ I know none of the food in Ohio is ever going to taste like _ real _ food, but that place really takes the- _

“I can sing high and sing low!”

Sebastian opened his eyes wide and blinked against the half-dark of the deserted dressing room. What was that?

“I can sing high and sing ...low!”

The voice was melodious and clear, and it certainly did what it was claiming: the high notes were high and the low notes...they rippled through Sebastian until he could feel them in his bones. He narrowed his eyes, concentrating.

The voice was doing a run now, and with an incredulous huff of breath, Sebastian recognised that it was the melody of [Ariel giving up her voice to Ursula](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Ru-gDcVNyU). He smirked. He was pretty sure the singer was a guy (why else would he go all tingly listening to the low notes?) so why was he singing a _ girl _ song? 

Then again, if his voice could_ do _ that, why not show it off?

The last clear note rung out and Sebastian waited with baited breath to hear more. _ Who was this guy? What did he look like? What school was he competing for? Did the Warblers even have a chance at winning now? And did that even matter? He needed to find this- _

“Sebastian? Hey, earth to Smythe, hello?” a very annoyed voice interrupted his thoughts, and Sebastian shook himself and looked down at the uniformed boy on his knees in front of him. 

“Where were _ you _ just now? Are you even into this? You’re like a million miles away.”

“I’m sorry,” Sebastian mumbled, forcing the singing voice out of his mind. “I am into this, I swear. Got a little distracted. Nerves, you know? I mean, Regionals...”

“Yeah, well, that’s why we’re taking the edge off, right?” the other boy said. “Come on, we don’t have that much time left before the other Warblers notice we’re missing.”

-

A few hours later, a Regionals win in their pocket, the Warblers celebrated at Breadstix. Sebastian had opted out and driven back to school early instead, still puzzled about the guy he had heard, and why none of the soloists of the other schools had sounded anything like him.

**Author's Note:**

> Sebastian never found out who Kurt was because he never got to sing any solos at New Directions… :-/


End file.
